Bumblebee's Secret
by Human Bumblebee
Summary: Bumblebee always loved the attractive young femme at the base, but what happens when she gets wounded on a mission? How will his secret affect Bumblebee and everyone he loves and cares about? I don't own Transformers and this is my first story and I'm planning on making this story as long as I can get it. I'm not good at summaries and I hope you enjoy.
1. The Secret's Out

**I do not own Transformers or any characters**

It was early in the morning at the Autobot base when Bumblebee got out of stasis. He went to get ready for the day, when he realized that no one was out of stasis yet. He went to go watch TV, when he heard a voice. " Good morning Bumblebee." said Arcee.

Bumblebee jumped back by surprise. *Oh, hi Arcee. I didn't see you there.* said Bumblebee. Bumblebee had a crush on Arcee since he first saw her at training. Its killing him cause he wishes that someday they would be more than friends, and he's to nervous to say anything. Later everyone was up from recharge and going on with their lives, when suddenly, Agent Fowler called for help. " Prime, I need your help.," said fowler, " How might we be of assistance?", replied the Autobot leader, " Decepticons are attacking a military base at these coordinates." " Got it, Ratchet prepare the ground bridge. Bumblebee, Arcee assist Fowler." The two Autobots went threw the bridge and not to their surprise were Decepticons firing at the ground bridge. Bumblebee ran over two drones and shot another in the face. Arcee cut three in half and took cover and was taking down Vehicons faster than Bumblebee can drive. Arcee went to advance when she was ambushed by Knockout. She noticed that she had been stabbed and is losing energon, fast. Bumblebee knew what happened and went to assist her. When he got to her, Knockout was about to finish her when he was hit by Bumblebee. He retreated to protect his paint. Bumblebee got her to cover and called for emergency evacuation. " Sorry Bumblebee the space bridge is down.", said the medic. Bumblebee put pressure on the wound to stop the leakage.

* Arcee please don't die, you are my best friend And I ... love you*. Arcee was surprised at what he said, cause she secretly loved Bumblebee ever since she could remember. But she thought she was imagining things from lack of energon So she said nothing. She went into stasis a little while later while Bumblebee was attacking the vehicon. By the time Reinforcements came, Bumblebee finished off the drones. He ran threw the ground bridge carrying Arcee begging for help. * Please save her. She lost a lot of energon* said Bumblebee. " Get her to the med bay and fast!" Replied the medic. " Maybe you should recharge, she'll be fine by the morning. You could visit her if you wish.", he said as he was trying to calm down Bumblebee. * Alright, as long as she is safe.* Bumblebee said as he went to his room.

The next morning, Arcee was up and going and thinking what Bumblebee said was true or not. She then decided to comfront him about it, she went to his room to find out that he is already up. She asked, " Can I come in?" Bumblebee recognized the voice and said, * You can enter* She entered and sat right beside him and started talking about training and the most recent battle. " When you said you loved me did you mean it or did I imagine it?" Bumblebee is blushing and said, * I meant it.* He thought she wouldn't like him but surprised him with a kiss. " You don't have to be nervous cause I feel the same way", Arcee said staring at his big blue innocent eyes. He leaned for a another kiss but she said, " Not now, but we will continue when I get back from taking Jack home." She left and went to the pick up Jack from school. " Where have you been?" Jack asked cause she was late. "Sorry Jack, I got side tracked.", she said. As she took him home she was anxious to get back to Bumblebee so she was driving a lot faster than usual. " Arcee slow down." " Sorry Jack, but I need to get back to the base cause...", Arcee stopped trying to think of a lie. " Arcee what is it, Do you have a boyfriend to get back to?", Jack joked. Arcee was getting nervous the she finally said, " No, I have to get back to the med bay. Ratchet wants to run some tests on me.", she lied. " Wait, do you have a boyfriend?" He questioned

"No.", said Arcee angrily, " Jeez, no need to get hostile. What is with you?", Jack asked. " Its been a long day and I just want to get back to base to recharge.", Arcee lied.

A Few Days Later

" Bumblebee, come here for a sec.", said Smokescreen, * What do you need asked the scout?*, asked the scout. " I've noticed that you and Arcee have been happier lately, especially around each other, and I've been wondering if you two are dating?" The scout was nervous and didn't know what to say. *Well...uhhh*, Smokescreen stopped him there, " I knew it! I thought you two had a thing for each other. I can't wait to tell...", Bumblebee stopped him, * Don't tell anyone. You aren't even supposed to know.* " Alright fine, I won't tell if...", he stopped, " If you can beat me in a race." And without hesitation both bots turned to their vehicle forms and headed out of the base. Bumblebee lost Smokescreen in the dust. When suddenly, he saw a blast of light and he went crashing through the air.

Standing over Bumblebee was Knockout and to his right he saw Airachnid. He could have taken them on until he saw fifteen insecticon warriors land all around him. He was hoping that Smokescreen was coming towards him but he never showed. " Well well well, why isn't it Arcees new partner.", said Airachnid, " You little bug owe me a new paint job.", exclaimed to Bumblebee before he knocked him out.

**Sorry if it was to short, I was sort of pressed for time. I'll probably update this chapter, but it might take awhile. Please review, bad reviews are not welcome. I hope that you enjoy.**


	2. Taken

**Sorry the update took to long I had technical difficulties but here's chapter 2**

Arcee came back to the base after she dropped Jack off. She went to Bumblebees room and to her surprise, he wasn't there. She went all around the base looking for him, but he was nowhere to be found. She went to the front of the base and noticed that everybody was watching the monitor.

" What's going on? Where's Bumblebee?", Arcee asked.

"Bumblebee was taken and Ratchet is trying to piece together his last images", replied Optimus

"What images?"

"Well, after Bumblebee got his T-cog taken, I implanted cameras into his optics so we can know what happened to him if something happens to him.", Ratchet said giving Arcee a disapproving look.

"You couldn't have waited till after this war, could you?"

"Ok! Just tell me what happened."

"From what we recovered, he was taken by Knockout, Airachnid, and some insecticons. We would go after him but we don"t know where the warship is.'

Meanwhile on the warship

"Wake up you stupid bug.", demanded Knockout. Bumblebee wakes up with a headache.

"Knockout, do me a favor and leave me and the scout alone.", ordered AirachnidKnockout left the room while she questioned Bee.

"Tell me you worthless piece of scrap, where is the Autoboy base?"

"Still not talking? This will be fun.", Airachnid said with an evil grin and slashed him across his chest.

After hours of torture, Bumblebee didn't say anything."Well, you're stronger than I thought. Let's try a different approuch. Hows your human friends, the human and Bulkhead?" He didn't even twitch because he knew she can't find Raf and she doesn't stand a chance against Bulkhead.

"What about Ratchet, Optimus, or the rooke Smokescreen?" He still didn't respond. "How about Arcee?" Bumblebee lifted his head in anger.

'I always thought you two would make a good couple. I'll tell her that when I rip out her spark."

*You are not gonna hurt her or I'll...*, Bumblebee protested.

"Or you'll what? You are cuffed up inside a warship full of Decepticons. What will you do?"

*KILL YOU!*

"Knockout, I'm done here. see if you can get anything out of him.", Airachnid said as she left the room.

"And where are you going?"

"Hunting."

Back at the Autobot Base

"Arcee, I need you and Bulkhead to go on an energon run.", Optimus ordered.

"Optimus, I know we need the energon but shouldn't we be looking for Bumblebee?"

"I know it's hard but Ratchet has been monitoring his life signals and they're stable."

Fine, I'll go but keep me updated. Come on Bulk, let's get this over with.", she said as they went through the ground bridge.

Somewhere in America

"So... you and Bee are together?", Bulkhead asked to fill in the awkward silence.

"Did it really take you that long to figure it out?"

"Well sorry if I'm a little slow, but when did you two started...", before he could finish Airachnid knocked him out from behind.

"Arcee, it's good to see you."

"I wouldn't be so happy if I were you.", arcee said in an angry tone.

"You seem angrier than usual, does it have anything to do with a missing young mech.", Arcee was shocked and angry at what she just said.

"If you touch him I'll kill you.",Arcee threatened as she lunged at Airachnid with her blades out.

"Strange, he said the same thing about you.", Airachnid taunted as she dodged Arcees attack.

Airachnid managed to stab Arcee in the arm and weakened her. Arcee then try to attack her in the air but Airachnid caught her by both her arms and legs. Arcee managed to get free by cutting off one of Airachnids arms. Airachnid then shot Arcee with her webs and got her stuck to a rock.

"I always thought you and Bumblebug would make a good couple.", Airachnid boasted.

"His names Bumblebee."

"I don't care, but you won't ever see him again." Right after she said that, she was hit in the face with a wrecking ball.

"Arcee, are you ok?,Bulkhead asked.

"I'm fine, go after Airachnid before she escapes."

Bulkhead searched for Airachnid but all he could find is a hole where Airachnid landed."A...Arcee?

"Way to go rust for brains you lost her.", Arcee said angrily while Bulkhead took the webbing off Arcee.

"Arcee, do you read me?", Ratchet asked in an excited voice.

"Yeah, whats the problem?"

"Nothing, but I've found a way to find Bumblebee." Arcee was shocked at what she just heard.

"How can you find him?", Arcee said without hesitation.

"No time to explain. I'll tell you more when you get back to base."

"On our way.", she said as the ground bridge opened.

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


	3. The Rescue

**Sorry it took so long my computer kept turning off. I was upset that I didn't get 5 reviews on my last 2 chapters but let's try to get more reviews reviews plz.**

Decepticon Warship

"What the scrap happened to you?", Knockout asked when Airachnid entered the med-bay.

"I don't want to talk about it, so shut up and patch me up.", Airachnid demanded as she laid down on the medical berth.

"How's the little autobug doing?"

"Horrible. After you interogated him there were pools of energon all around his body."

"Good, 'cause that was only the beginning."

Back at the Autobot Base

"Ratchet how can we find Bumblebee?", Arcee asked enthusiastically.

"You know those cameras I installed? Well, thanks to Raf, they have tracking devices.

Arcee was so excited of what she heard that she hugged Ratchet.

"Get off me you stupid femme!", Ratchet demanded as he reached for his wrench.

"Arcee, let go of Ratchet and prepare to depart. We're invading the warship in half an hour.", Optimus ordered.

Half an hour later

"Autobots, we're on a mission to rescue not just a scout, but a brother in arms and someone much more to others. The plan is a basic rescue mission. We go in, split up, find Bumblebee, and get out. Ratchet open the ground bridge and prepare med-bay.", Optimus said before they went through the space bridge.

Meanwhile on the warship

"Wake up, it's my turn to play.", Knockout said as he brought out his buzz saw.

"Where is the Autobot Base?" Right when he asked that, gun shots and screams were heard.

*The base is...up your afthole!*, Bumblebee said as he headbutted Knockout. Knockouts saw then accidentally sliced off one of Bumblebees restraints. Bumblebee then brought out his stingers and shot at the terminal holding the other three restraints. Bumblebe then delivered a right hook to Knockout and knocked him out.

Meanwhile, Arcee was going from Decepticon to Decepticon looking for Bumblebee. She was questioning a vehicon when Airachnid came out.

"Arcee, I was wondering when you'll...", she was cut off by a shot to the head.

"You talk to much you little glitch.", Arcee said as she transformed and went searching for her mech friend.

Arcee went into the interrogation room and the lights were out (when Bumblebee shot the terminal, it also controlled the lights). Arcee saw two dark figures, one was leaning on the wall and the other was lying on the floor. She tackled the standing figure and pulled out her blade, but before she could do anything she felt a kiss on her lips.

"What do you think your doing you son of a...wait, Bumblebee?" Bumblebee turned on his lights and revealed himself to her.

*Hey 'cee, I missed you.*, Bumblebee said as she hugged and kissed him.

"I thought I lost you.", Arcee said trying not to cry.

*I love you Arcee and it will take a lot more to take me out.*

"I love you, too", Arcee got off of him, dragged Knockout in the utility closet, and got Bumblebee into physical condition.

"If you love me, prove it.",she whispered before she started tearing off Bumblebees and her own armor.

(CENSORED)

Meanwhile, Optimus, Smokescreen, and Bulkhead met at armory.

"Where's Arcee? Nevermind I'm getting a message from her.", Smokescreen said as he answered the message. He had a disgusted look on his face.

"What did she say?", Bulkhead asked.

"Well she found Bumblebee."

A few days later at the Autobot Base

"Hey Optimus, where's Bumblebee? I have something important to tell him.", Arcee asked in an excited voice.

"He's playing basketball with Bulkhead in the training room."

"Thanks.", she said as she ran to the training room.

Bumblebee scored a point right when Arcee walked in.

"Hey Bulk, can I speak to Bee?"

"Sure."

"In private?"

"Alright, but this isn't over Bee.", Bulkhead said as he left the room.

*What do you need to tell me 'cee?*

"Do you remember when I made you prove your love to me?"

*How could I forget. That was the best time of my life.*

"Well Bee, I'm pregnant!", Bumblebees optics widened.

"Are you okay?", Arcee asked.

*Yeah, I'm okay.*, Bumblebee said before he fainted.


	4. Revenge

**Thanks for the help from everyone. They were all good ideas but I only chose one so plz enjoy.**

Bumblebee wakes up on his berth with Arcee sitting in a chair beside him.*Hey 'Cee, what happened?*, Bumblebee asked with a confused look on his face."You fainted after I told you the news."

*So...I'm gonna be a father?*,Bumblebee asked full of glee. Arcee nodded her head and hugged 'Bee. *Who else knows about this?*

"Ratchet is the only other bot who knows, and that reminds me. Ratchet is looking for you." Bumblebee started to look scared.*Oh scrap! Well, it was nice knowing you.* Arcee started to giggle.

*What are we gonna name the baby?* Bumblebee said trying to forget about Ratchet. "Don't you mean babies?", Arcee said with a grin

*Babies?* Bumblebee said with a quivering voice. "Yes!", Arcee cheered. After she answered she noticed Bumblebee fainted, again.

"Bee wake up!", Arcee said as she slapped Bee across the face.

*What happened?*

"Will you quit fainting?"

*Sorry, it's just a lot of pressure.* All of a sudden the intercom came on. "Bumblebee, report to med-bay.", demanded Ratchet.

*When did we get an intercom?* Arcee shrugged her shoulders at the question.

Meanwhile on the Warship

"Are you done repairing my face yet?",Airachnid barked at Knockout."I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do. You're just to damn ugly." Airachnid got off the table and pinned Knockout to the wall. "How about I take out your optics so you can't see me?"

"Relax, your face is fixed. Geez, can't you take a joke?"

"Fine, but can I have a false beacon?", Airachnid asked as she released Knockout.

"Why?"

"I'm getting revenge.", Airachnid said as she was leaving the room."Before I go I got to ask, do I really talk to much?"

"Yes"

"Frag you"

Back at the Autobot Base

"Bumblebee stop running!", Ratchet screamed while chasing Bumblebee. *I'll stop when you put down the wrench.*

"Bumblebee and Arcee report to the ground bridge.", blurted out the intercom. "It looks like it's your lucky day.", Ratchet said in an angry tone.*Seriously, when did we get an intercom*

"just get out of my sight."

"Optimus what did you need?", Arcee asked. "Another relic has been unearthed and I need you and Bumblebee to retrieve it.", replight the Autobot leader. "Come on Bee, destiny awaits."

"Are you ever gonna let that go?", whined Smokescreen

"No"

Somewhere in the world

"According to the scanners, the relic should be right here. All of a sudden they felt a trembling and Airachnid then drilled right between Arcee and Bumblebee. She got Bumblebee stuck to a rock and Arcees hands and legs tied together.

"What do you want Airachnid?", Arcee asked. "Revenge." Airachnid then stabbed her claw into Arcees stomach. Bumblebee escaped the web and shot at Airachnid but she escaped.

*Ratchet send a ground bridge now!* When the bridge arrived, Bumblebee ran through it carrying Arcee. He laid her on the medical berth so Ratchet can work on her.

"Bumblebee, wait outside. I'll call you in when I'm done.", Ratchet demanded. Bumblebee waited for hours for news about Cee. Ratchet walked out to talk to Bumblebee.

"She'll live but she entered stasis lock and entered premature labor. Your children will live but they're gonna have to be in test tanks until they are fully developed." Bumblebee left the med-bay filled with joy and sarrow.

*Bulk, call Wheeljack for me and tell him to meet me at these coordinates.*, Bumblebee asked his friend. "Why?", asked the confused warrior. *I need help finding Airachnid. When she threatened my family, she made it personal.*

**Again thanks for ur support. I hope u liked this chapter. Here's a what's gonna happen next: The hunter becomes the hunted. I am still open for story ideas. Remember to review :)**


	5. The Hunt

Bumblebee walked out of the base waiting for Wheeljack to arrive. Bumblebee sat down on a rock and pulled out something from his chest. It was a picture of him and Arcee from when they were still on Cybertron. They were smiling and Bumblebee still had his voice box, Bumblebee started to cry and said to himself, *Someday.*

Bumblebee put the picture back in his spark chamber when he heard the roar of the Jackhammers engines. Wheeljack walked towards the little scout and said, "Are we going or not?" Bumblebee got up and said, *Yeah, lets roll.*

They entered the Jackhammer and went hunting for Airachnid. "So... why are you going after Airachnid?", Wheeljack asked trying to fill in the awkward silence. *She wounded the woman I love and the mother of my children.* "So you and Arcee finally got together, I was beginning to wonder when you two would get together."

*Are we gonna talk or go Decepticon hunting?*, Bumblebee said in an agitated tone. "Alright, but here's how we're gonna draw her out. We're gonna use the same technique we used when me and Miko went searching for Hardshell.", Wheeljack answered while turning the Jackhammer to the nearest Decepticon mine.

On the Warship

"Sir, one of our mining ops are under attack!", a Decepticon drone said. "Send reinforcements to the location. NOW!", ordered the Decepticon warlord. "Sir, we got an incoming transmission." Megatron hesitated before answering the transmission. "Hey Megatron, long time no see." "What do you need now?", Megatron asked annoyed by Wheeljack. "I have a friend who has a proposition for you." *Megatron, do you remember me?* "Bumblebee, if I remember correctly, you stole a relic from my hands. I should've done more than rip out your voice box."

*Anyways, I'm looking for the con who tried to scrap Arcee.*, Bumblebee said hoping that Airachnid was in the room. "I'm here scrap head.", Airachnid said already annoyed by the scout. *Good meet me at these coordinates. And so you don't skip out, here is what ten thousand tons of exploding energon sounds like.* Bumblebee then hit the detonator to the explosives that Wheeljack placed in the mine.

Wheeljack and Bumblebee headed to their next target and thinking about their battle plan when they arrived they sat back and waited for the techno organic to arrive. they waited for about thirty minutes before they blew up the mine. They sent another set of coordinates to Airachnid. She was still a no show so they blew up that mine, too. They sent her another set of coordinates and headed towards the location. When they got there, she was no where to be seen. Bumblebee went to place the explosives, but when he was about to enter the mine, he felt the ground shaking beneath his feet and the next thing he knew he was lying on his back facing Airachnid.

*What took you so long?*, Bumblebee asked with a smirk on his face. "I like to take my time.", answered the robotic freak of nature. Bumblebee got up and strikes at Airachnid, but she dodged and grabbed him by the leg. She smashed him on the ground and pinned him down. Bumblebee was hoping Wheeljack would come out and help him but what he didnt know was that Wheeljack was in shutdown mode in the back of the Jackhammer.

"So, Arcee is still alive? To bad she never loved you." Bumblebee couldn't believe what he heard. *You're wrong, she loves me and I love her.*, Bumblebee rebelled. "She said that she loved Tailgate, Cliffjumper, and I remember her telling me before the Great War that if she ever fell in love with you, to rip her spark out. So I'm just trying to fulfill that promise." Bumblebee optics started to glow orange with rage. He kicked Airachnid off and brought out his stingers. Airachnid kept dodging the in coming fire but got shot in her shoulder.

She dug in the ground and flanked Bumblebee, stabbing him in the back. Bumblebee fell on his knees but quickly got up, grabbed her by two of her arms and ripped them off her body. She fell to the ground and lundged at Bumblebee, placing multiple stab wounds on his chest. Bumblebee felt his energy draining from his body and saw his energon for a puddle around his body. Airachnid was standing over the dying bot, gloating and laughing at his misfortune.

"Any last words?", Airachnid said about to finish the dying bot. *Yeah, what the scrap is that?*, he said trying to distract her. She turned around to see what he was talking about but when she did, she was tackled by Bee and was getting pounded. When Bumblebee finished pounding some dents in her, he stood up to see what's left. He couldn't even recognize the monster Airachnid. Before she was going to go to the well of allsparks, she said, "Thank you for releasing me from this torture, and tell Arcee I'm sorry for everything I did.", Bumblebee was confused at what she said. *What are you talking about?* "Ask Optimus, he'll tell you." After that brief conversation, Airachnid died.

Bumblebee headed back to the Jackhammer with a trail of energon following him. When he entered, he woke up Wheeljack by smacking him upside the head. "What the scrap happened to you?", Wheeljack asked. *Ive found Airachnid, that's what happened.*

"We need to get you back to base. Your leaking energon nonstop.", Wheeljack said in a worried tone. *Yeah* They headed back to base before Bumblebee could go offline. When they entered, everyone was happy to see them, except for Ratchet. "Bumblebee! What did you do?", Ratchet asked as he dragged him towards the medical berth. *I've found Airachnid, and trust me, she's in worst shape than I am.*, Bumblebee said. Hours have passed, and Ratchet has finally finished patching him up. Bumblebee went towards the medical berth where Arcee was laying. He sat down next to her, praying to Primus that she would wake up. When he finished, he heard the door open and saw Optimus walk through. "Bumblebee, you needed to talk to me?", Optimus asked. *Yes, before Airachnid died she told me to tell Arcee that she's sorry. When I asked her why, she told me to ask you.* Optimus was shocked at this. He thought that she forgot them.

"She wasnt always a Decepticon, she used to be an Autobot named Chromia. She was sisters with my sparkmate, Elita-1, and Arcee. Her and Arcee were best friends and they did everything together. One day, Chromia and Arcee were on a scouting mission. When they found what they were looking for, they were ambushed by Megatron. He severely damaged them but took Chromia cause Arcee was most likely going to die. When they didnt return, I sent Tailgate to search for them. When he found her, her energy was almost fully depleted. All she was saying when he brought her back to base was, 'He took her.' What Megatron did was experiment on Chromia. Crossing her DNA with the organic creature, the spider. The result was the abomination Airachnid."

When Optimus finished the story, Bumblebee heard a noise behind him. Arcee has finally got out of stasis lock. "Bee, what happened?" *Airachnid ambushed us and put you in stasis lock and you entered premature labor. Ratchet managed to get our kids out, but they have to be in energon tanks until they're fully developed.*, Bumblebee answered.

"Airachnid? I'm going to kill her.", Arcee said while trying to stand up. *Sorry Cee, I already beat you to her.*, Bumblebee answered. A few hours later Bumblebee was sitting at the ledge of Arcees favorite cliff, staring at the sunset and saying to himself, *Does she really love me?*

**Thanks for reading, this but I've noticed that most people never make through the first or fourth chapter. If you tell me why people are losing focus, I'll try my best to make the changes. However, ur gonna have to tell me where exactly i made the mistakes so i can fix them, and to the guest Aracely, your last review was what I am gonna use in my next story. Thank all of my fans for reading this story and give me ur feed back.**


	6. The Truth

**This story will start to have an OC of mine. I hope that you enjoy.**

Previously** on Bumblebee's Secret**

Bumblebee killed Airachnid and is thinking about a question that could ruin his relationship with Arcee.

* * *

When Bumblebee asked the question out loud, he heard a noise behind him. He turned around and saw Arcee. *How long have you been standing there?* "Long enough to know you deserve an explanation." Arcee sat down beside Bumblebee. *When I fought Airachnid she said that you would rather die than end up with me and that you never loved me. Is it True about what she said?* "Yes, but not all of it. She was my older sister and I looked up to her. She didn't like you so I lied to be just like her but I had a small crush on you and I felt sorry for you cause the larger mechs would pick on you, bully you, and torture you." *Don't remind me.*, Bumblebee interrupted. "Sorry, anyways, I had a bigger crush on Tailgate and his twin brother, Cliffjumper. I actually thought that I loved them. When I got to be partners with Tailgate I didn't hesitate."

*Explains why you were taking his death real hard.* "Yes, after you and Cliffjumper rescued me, I wasn't saying I couldn't save him cause i felt sorry for myself. I was saying it because I was trying to help Cliffjumper cope with his death. After a while, I tried to stay away from Cliffjumper to give him time to deal with his brothers death. When I had to accompany you on your mission to Tyger Pax, I was happy that I get to spend time with you. When I saw Megatron rip out you vocal processor, I couldn't believe it. I called for a medic and thats when we met Ratchet. When he got your energon levels stabilized he tried to repair you vocal processor. I watched him give up and throw it in the trash And storm out I saw your motionless body lying on the berth. I gave you a kiss, grabbed my things and left."

*Explains the energon colored lipstick I found on my lips when I woke up. I miss my voice.*, Bumblebee noticed Arcee start to tear up. *What's wrong?* "After I left the med-bay on Cybertron, I returned and got something important.", Arcee pulled something out from her chest plate. Bumblebee recognized what it was when at first sight. It was his vocal processor. "I grabbed it because I thought someday Ratchet will be able to repair it.

"After the Great Exodus, I returned to Cybertron to investigate an enrergon spike. I got captured and was brought to Starscream. He wanted the message that Optimus sent. When I refused he brought in Cliffjumper. He didn't give up the message either. He brought us to Shockwave and finally got what he was looking for. We managed to escape and went through the space bridge. It brought us to Earth but we were ambushed by Breakdown. I lost my arm and Cliffjumper almost went offline. We were almost finished with when you and Optimus came out of nowhere. At first I thought I was dreaming, but when I felt myself being lifted up in your arms, I swore I was in the Well of Allsparks. A few years later, when Cliffjumper died, you were there for me. When I got Dark energon on me, you weren't afraid to get near mheard help me up. And when I got shot by Megatron, when I woke up in your arms, I knew my true love has been right in front of me this whole time."

*So you do love me. Thank you For answering my question, but I have one last question to ask.*, Bumblebee said as he and Arcee stood up. "What is it?" *Will you marry me?*, Bumblebee asked as he got on one knee. Arcee was speechless and shocked at the question. "Yes! I will marry you!" *Great! Meet me down stairs in an hour Mrs. Bee.* "Oh Yeah I almost forgot. Our children will be ready by tomorrow." As she left, Bumblebee said to himself, *Best day ever."

On the Decepticon Warship

"Sir we got an incoming Decepticon transmission.", a vehicon said to the Decepticon warlord. "Let it through." "This is Decepticon Sargent Razor, requesting for landing clearance." "This is Megatron, what brings you to this planet?" "I felt that my sparkmate has died, and I want to find out who did it.", Razor said. "Who is your sparkmate?", asked Megatron. "Airachnid." **To Be Continued...**

Sorry if it was short but I hope that you enjoyed it and plz review and give me some feed back.


	7. The Help Part 2

Hi. This isn't a new chapter sorry, but I ran out of ideas for my next chapters. I need help from u guys again. U helped me out before and it helped a lot. So, please help me. You can PM me about ur ideas or put them in the reviews. Thanks again.


End file.
